


Quaranteenagers

by funidontlikeyoueither



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Crack, Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Quarantine, basically kurt is a mess and sebastian has to deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian are in quarantine together. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Quaranteenagers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eridixm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridixm/gifts).



> This is all humour. Take the rules of quarantine seriously and please stay safe!

** DAY ** ** 1**

"How long do you think we'll be in lockdown for?" Kurt asked apprehensively. He glanced around his and Sebastian's penthouse, wishing it was bigger. They may have been able to find room for Kurt's dad, Burt, to stay with them, but it was too small for Carole as well.

Kurt picked at his nails, a habit he had had since he was a small child when his mom got sick. He wouldn't be able to see his dad until the lockdown was over since his dad and Carole were in Lima.

"Relax, babe." Sebastian squeezed his boyfriend's shoulder reassuringly. "We'll be out before you know it."

"Do you think my dad will be okay?" Kurt inquired, still not convinced.

"Yes. Carole will look after him. We can FaceTime him every day, and you can text him whenever you want."

"Okay..." Kurt muttered, wrapping Sebastian in a hug. "I'm glad you're here," he whispered, "I'd probably go crazy without you."

"Hey." Sebastian pulled Kurt's chin up so he could look him in the eyes. "You'll go crazy anyway."

Kurt giggled. "This could be fun. No work!"

"No clothes shopping either," Sebastian reminded him, and he had to stifle a laugh when he saw Kurt's face fall.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

** DAY 10 **

"Sebastian!" Kurt yelled from the kitchen. Sebastian emerged from their bedroom, shirtless and brushing his teeth. Kurt attempted to focus less on his boyfriend's abs and more on his anger. "Did you eat the last of the Shreddies?"

Sebastian shrugged innocently and said with a mouth full of foamy toothpaste, "Welax, bwabe, we'll just bwy mwore."

"We can't just _buy_ more! We can't go outside!" Kurt screamed, pointing frantically out the window.

"Babe, it's food. It's necessary. We're nearly out of supplies anyway, so we might as well go."

"Fine. You go," Kurt snapped, shoving the empty cereal box in the trash.

"You aren't going with me?" Sebastian asked, unable to mask the disappointment in his voice.

"I don't see why we both have to," Kurt replied, walking into the bathroom.

"Hey." Sebastian grabbed Kurt's bare arm. "What's up? Are you scared to go outside?"

Kurt avoided eye contact with his boyfriend, embarrassed. "Yeah," he whispered.

"Kurt," Sebastian sighed. He had expected this to happen. "Look, let's go together. I'll protect you."

"Do I have to?"

"No, but it'd be better if you did. We should get you used to going outside now before it gets worse."

"Okay," Kurt gave Sebastian a small smile. "I'll go get dressed."

* * *

** DAY 28 **

"Hi, Dad!" Kurt chirped, waving at his dad through the phone.

" _Hi, Kurt_ ," Burt replied, his image becoming slightly laggy, though the audio remained clear.

"How's Carole?"

" _Fine, though she's a little panicky._ "

"Sound's like this one," Sebastian chuckled, ruffling Kurt's hair fondly as he passed his lover a cup of coffee.

Kurt pouted, nudging Sebastian. "Says you! You were practically a ninja trying to dodge Ms Peterson in the hallway," Kurt shot back, smiling at the memory.

"All to keep you safe," Sebastian kissed Kurt's cheek and turned to Burt. "How are you?"

" _I'm doing okay. Staying safe and trying my best to support Carole._ "

"That's good," Kurt said, "you're not having any health issues, right?"

" _I'm not_ ," Burt said, appreciating how much Kurt cared. The poor kid had enough anxiety for all 3 of them. " _You two are okay? No couple spats?_ "

"Nope!" Kurt announced proudly. _Though if he keeps eating all the cereal, I will have to kill Sebastian_ , he added silently in his head.

" _That's surprising. Carole has threatened to make me sleep on the couch more than enough times for me to get the hint about washing the dishes._ " Burt laughed.

Kurt grinned. He loved seeing his dad happy.

* * *

** DAY 45 **

"NO, KURT! IT'S NOT WORTH IT!" Sebastian shrieked, carrying Kurt back into the apartment over his shoulders.

"I was so close!" Kurt cried, trying to wiggle out of Sebastian's iron grip.

Sebastian threw Kurt on the couch. Kurt rolled his eyes; he could tell there was a lecture coming.

"What were you thinking?" Sebastian demanded, drenching his hands in hand sanitiser, then throwing the bottle at Kurt.

"What I was thinking was that I need to go shopping!" Kurt yelped when the sanitiser made its way into a cut on his finger.

"Kurt, you do not-"

"Bas, I have worn the _same outfit three times this month_! I'm like an animal!" Kurt ranted, pulling wildly at the material he was wearing.

"Kurt! Calm down," Sebastian muttered, restaining himself from tying Kurt to the radiator.

"I can't take it anymore! I'm going crazy in here!" Kurt yelled, burying his head in Sebastian's chest.

"I know, honey. But we need to stay strong, 'kay?" Sebastian whispered, stroking Kurt's back.

"My dad hasn't replied to my texts from yesterday," Kurt admitted.

"I'm sure he's okay. Maybe Finn just did something stupid and your dad has to handle it."

"Yeah," Kurt said.

Suddenly, an infamous jingle filled the silence in the apartment.

‘ _Know your score, FreeCreditRatingToday.com/savings!_ ’

Sebastian tapped Kurt on the back. "I think that might be your dad."

Kurt nodded. "Maybe."

* * *

** DAY 61 **

" _I'm a survivor! I'm not gon' give up! I'm not gon' stop! I'm gon' work harder! I'm a survivor! I'm gonna make it! I will survive! Keep on surviving!_ " Kurt screamed into the microphone.

Sebastian shuffled out of the bedroom, praying that this was some sort of fever dream. "Kurt," he muttered.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"It's 3 A.M. Go back to bed."

* * *

** DAY 71 **

"Kurt," Sebastian sighed lovingly at his boyfriend. "I love you, but what the hell are you doing?"

Kurt, who had war paint on his face, an old shirt wrapped around his waist, and was wielding a rolling pin, just glared at Sebastian. "There's only room for one of us in this apartment, Smythe."

"Kurt, get off the counter."

Kurt screamed and lunged at Sebastian, knocking him to the floor. Sebastian wheezed, trying to make eye contact with Kurt.

"What the hell was that?" Sebastian asked, not sure if he should laugh or make a run for it.

Kurt giggled and kissed Sebastian. "I'm really bored."

"You don't say."


End file.
